The present invention relates to a device for selecting tape-reel control mode adapted to a tape recording and/or playing device such as a video tape recorder, a video tape player, DAT and camera recorder for home or business use as well as combination recorder with a television, and the other visual or audio device having a tape recorder and/or player.
The prior recorder and/or player with tape-winding system had generally included a tape deck having a pair of tape-reel setting discs to which a pair of tape-reels journalled in a tape-cassette are removably engaged as the tape-cassette is set on the deck, a torque transmission means through which either one of the setting discs is alternately rotated in a forward or backward direction by means of a drive motor, and means for selecting a prescribed tape-reel control mode from various control modes such as a recording mode, a playing mode, fast-running mode, rewinding mode, etc., thereby to drive the setting disc under a speed depending on the selected control mode mentioned above.
In order to maintain a tape in a manner to be partially stretched between the tape-reels, the tape-winding system mentioned above includes means for braking the setting disc just when the setting disc runs in a reverse direction under the regulation depending on the prescribed control mode, together with means for preventing slack in the stretched portion of the tape.
However, the prior recorder and/or player should be provided with a separate motor or an electromagnetic solenoid device together with means for biasing braking members disposed at suitable positions associated with the setting disc and torque transmission mean. It is undesirable to cause in increase in the number of parts or, weight and cost of the device, as well as further complicating its construction.